Walk away
by silver.eowyn
Summary: Gewoon een Lilyjames verhaaltje, start aan het begin van hun vijfde jaar, James als hoofdpersoon. Hij is alleen voor de zekerheid T, er gebeuren niet zo veel schokende dingen in.
1. inleiding gebeuren

Okee! Mensen, ik gooi er maar een ander verhaal op, mijn andere verhaaltje sloeg niet echt aan (niet bij de andere mensjes, en niet bij mij) dus, iets totaal anders... Het verhaal begint pas op de volgende pagina, hier op staat alleen geleuter van mij en de songtekst waarnaar het verhaal vernoemt is... skip it if you don't like it (als dat geen goed engels is is dat de schuld van mijn engels lerares, die kan geen nederlands en geen engels... en ze kan ook niet uitleggen...)

So, mijn eerste Lily/James verhaaltje, het is de bedoeling dat het over het vijfde, zesde en zevende jaar gaat. Ik weet niet of ik die drie jaren allemaal vol krijg, maar ik zal in ieder geval het vijfde proberen... veel reviewen dus als je het leuk vind, dan zal ik mezelf vaak schoppen om verder te schrijven –hint, hint-

Anyways, ik zal proberen zo veel mogelijk cliché's te vermijden, Ik heb James als hoofdkarakter gekozen omdat: 1) meer sirius! 2) bij 95 procent van de lily/james verhalen is Lily al het hoofdkarakter, cliché! P 3) over James valt makkelijker te schrijven, denk ik zo...

Ik zet de disclaimers hier, dus ga niet zeuren dat ze niet boven ieder hoofdstuk staan, daar heb ik namelijk niet echt zin in... ik bedoel, leuteren doe ik wel aan de onderkant van het hoofdstuk, zodat het makkelijker over te slaan is... dus:

Disclaimers: zie ik er soms uit als J.K. rowling? (dat kunnen jullie dus niet zien) niets is van mij, alleen wat vage achtergrond karaktertjes en de vriendinnen van Lily, omdat het anders zo ongezellig is in zweinstein. De songtekst is van Franz ferdinand

_I swapped my innocence for pride  
__Crushed the end within my stride  
__Said I'm strong now I know that I'm a leader  
__I love the sound of you walking away  
__You walking away  
__The sky bleeds black in tears, oh_

_And I am cold, yes I'm cold  
__But not as cold as you are  
__I love the sound of you walking away  
__You walking away  
__I love the sound of you walking away  
__Walking away_

_Why don't you walk away?  
__Why don't you walk away?  
__Why don't you walk away?  
__No buildings will fall down  
__Why don't you walk away?  
__No quake will split the ground  
__Why don't you walk away?  
__The sun won't swallow the sky  
__Why don't you walk away?  
__Statues will not cry  
__Why don't you walk away?  
__Why don't you walk away?  
__Why don't you walk away?  
__Why don't you walk away?_

_I cannot turn to see those eyes  
__As apologies may rise  
__I must be strong, stay an unbeliever  
__And love the sound of you walking away  
__You walking away  
__Mascara bleeds into my eye_

_And I'm not cold, I am old- at least  
__As old as you are_

_And as you walk away  
As you walk away  
As you walk away  
My headstone grumbles down  
As you walk away  
The Hollywood winds are howl  
As you walk away  
The Kremlin's falling  
As you walk away  
Radio 4 is static  
As you walk away  
As you walk away  
As you walk away_

_As you walk away_


	2. hoofdstuk 1

James Potter stond op perron 9 ¾ op zijn vrienden te wachten, tenminste dat was hij aan het doen tot hij Lily in het oog gekregen had. Inmiddels was hij zijn vrienden voor het gemak even vergeten. En probeerde hij tegelijkertijd zoveel mogelijk van Lily te zien en te verbergen dat hij naar haar aan het kijken was. Niet dat het een geheim was dat hij verliefd was op Lily, het ging meer om het idee, en misschien had het feit dat hij geen zin had in een boze Lily aan het begin van zijn schooljaar er ook wel iets mee te maken. Hij wierp gauw een blik op zijn horloge toen hij dacht dat Lily zijn kant uit keek, en moest daarna nog een keer kijken voor het tot hem door drong dat het vijf voor elf was. Toen hij weer opkeek was Lily weer verdwenen.

"GAFFEL!" klonk het op het moment dat James Lily weer ontdekt had tussen de mensenmassa over het station heen. James hoefde niet te kijken om te weten wie het was. Alleen Sirius was gek genoeg om zo hard James' bijnaam over het perron te toeteren. Sirius kwam op James af gerend terwijl hij met het karretje waar zijn hutkoffer op stond iedereen die in de weg stond van z'n sokken reed, Remus en Peter sukkelden er hijgend achteraan. Net op tijd wist Sirius zijn karretje te stoppen voordat hij volop op James op botste. "Ha! Gaffel!" zei Sirius grijnzend, Remus en Peter stonden er inmiddels ook bij. "hij... heeft... ons... heel... kings... cross... over... laten... rennen... niet... gezond... hij... heeft... echt... te... veel... energie" bracht Remus nog na hijgend uit, Peter hing half over zijn karretje heen en leek niet in staat nog een stap te zetten. Sirius keek verstoord naar ze om. "wat nou heel kings cross? Van perron een tot negen drie kwart, dat is toch niet zo ver"

"nee, maar wel als je vijf keer op en neer moet rennen omdat jij je uil vergeet, jij je toverstok verliest, we de weg kwijt raken, jij weer je uil ergens hebt laten staan, en we hem vervolgens niet meer kunnen vinden omdat iemand hem bij de gevonden voorwerpen had gebracht" verdedigde Remus zich, die net weer op adem was gekomen.

"en toen we een klok hadden gevonden merkten we pas dat we aan de andere kant van kings cross waren, we geen idee hadden waar we waren en we nog drie minuten hadden om op peron negen driekwart te komen" klonk het opeens uit peters richting

"wat nou? Het was drie en een halve minuut!" riep Sirius, die blijkbaar het idee had dat hij zichzelf moest verdedigen.

"drie minuten en tien seconden dan" opperde Remus

"drie minuten en vijfentwintig seconden" Sirius begon te grijnzen en hoopte duidelijk dat Remus nog iets anders zou opperen, hij had deze keer geluk: "zeven minuten en vijftien seconden"

"verkocht!" Riep Sirius opgewekt.

James' was de draad van het gesprek al ergens kwijt geraakt rond het stuk dat Sirius' zijn Uil voor de tweede keer was kwijtgeraakt en keek weer geobsebeert naar Lily die net met hulp van twee vriendinnen haar koffer in de trein had gekregen. Lily kreeg James in het oog en schonk hem een vuile blik voordat ze de trein in ging.

"wat heeft ze toch?" vroeg James nog maar een keer gefrusteerd. Remus rolde met zijn ogen, peter hing nog steeds over zijn karretje heen en gaf geen kik meer -James begon te geloven dat Peter ter plekke dood was gegaan, of tenminste in een zware coma lag- en Sirius had het veel te druk met vertellen waarom het wel gezond was geweest dat ze heel kings cross hadden over gerend dat het hem niet eens opviel dat James überhaupt wat gezegt had.

"ehm, zullen we eh, de trein in gaan?" piepte Peter, op de manier zoals hij dat altijd deed als hij iets voorstelde en hij niet zeker wist hoe zijn vrienden zouden reageren, James irriteerde zich er meestal nogal aan, alsof Peter nauwlijks durfde voor te stellen om de trein in te gaan. Misschien was dat ook wel zo.

"We zullen wel moeten" zei Sirius terwijl hij zo dramatisch mogelijk probeerde te kijken, terwijl hij op de klok keek de bijna elf uur aangaf. Zijn brede grijns verpeste het dramatische idee een beetje. vervolgens sleepte ze hun koffers naar binnen.

"Dat geloof je toch niet? Geen een coupé meer vrij" zuchte Remus nadat ze de hele trein waren door gelopen  
"O nee? Moet jij eens opletten" zei Sirius opgewekt, hij gooide de deur van een coupé open waar drie tweedejaars huffelpuffers zaten. "Weg!" riep hij, de huffelpuffers keken nogal bang naar Sirius, grepen hun koffers en renden de gang op. Sirius keek zijn vrienden triomphantelijk aan en stapte de coupé in, Peter keek bewonderend naar Sirius, Remus afkeurend en James niet, die was weer met zijn hoofd bij Lily.

_Het eerste hoofdstuk was een beetje kort, I know, maar ik wil eerst even weten of jullie het een beetje leuk vinden, anders kan ik net zo goed niet verder schrijven. Ik het nog nooit zo'n soort verhaal op het internet gezet, dus ik heb echt geen idee of mijn schrijfstijl enz. wel goed zijn..._


	3. hoofdstuk 2

Hoofdstuk 2

De trein reed al toen de jongens hun coupé veroverd hadden, wat het er niet makkelijker op maakte om de hutkoffers in de rekken te krijgen. Voorgenoemde hutkoffers zouden al zwaar genoeg zijn geweest zonder dat James en Sirius alle minuscule gaatjes hadden volgepropt met alles waarvan ze dachten dat ze het konden gebruiken. Waaronder zakken met zorgvuldig uitgezochte stenen die ze naar Sneep's hoofd wilden gooien. Remus, die zei dat ze net zo goed gewoon stenen van het terrein van zweinstein hadden kunnen gebruiken, werd genegeerd.

"Wat zit er in die koffer? lood?" vroeg Remus aan Sirius toen ze het eindelijk voor elkaar hadden gekregen Sirius' koffer in het bagage rek te hijsen.

"Ja, maar niet zo heel veel" gaf Sirius toe "_wat_?" voegde hij er aan toe toen hij de blik zag de Remus hem zond.

"Waarom zou je lood meenemen?"

"Om naar Secretus' hoofd te gooien"

"Ben je nou gewoon zo simpel, of lijkt dat alleen maar zo?"

"Hij is gewoon zo simpel" merkte James op "ik heb dan wel stenen bij me, lood gaat me te ver"  
"Gaffel, jij hebt een zak modder meegenomen" zei Sirius langzaam "dan is lood minder gek, bovendien, lood komt harder aan"

"Maar die modder is een welkom terug op school cadeautje voor Secretus!"

"En wat ga je er mee doen?" vroeg Sirius, opeens geïnteresseerd nu het er over ging hoe ze Sneep welkom zouden gaan heten op school.

"Ik dacht eerst aan over zijn hoofd gooien, maar dat leek me een beetje cliché, bovendien zitten we dan de rest van het jaar naar modder in Secretus' haar te kijken"

"Waarom dan?" vroeg Peter schaapachtig. Het was Sirius die antwoord gaf. "Omdat, wormstaart, Secretus nooit z'n haar wast."

"Oh ja..."

Op dat moment vloog de deur van de coupé open. Degene die de deur had opengedaan bleek niemand minder dan Lily Evers te zijn. Geroutineerd vloog James' hand naar zijn haar, halverwege bedacht hij dat dat geen geweldige zet was aangezien hij wist dat Lily daar een hekel aan had, toch besloot hij zijn hand door zijn haar te halen. Al was het alleen maar omdat het er ongelofelijk stupide uit zou zien nu nog zijn hand te laten zakken.

"Evers" zei James "kom je me toevallig mee uitvragen?"

"al was je de laatste man op aarde" de blik die Lily hem zond was al genoeg geweest om dat minuscule sprankje hoop weg te vagen. nu wende Lily zich, na nog een minachtende blik op James tot Remus. Remus keek Lily een beetje zenuwachtig aan, James herkende de blik, hoewel hij hem normaal alleen bij Peter zag verschijnen, als die iets gedaan of gezegd had waarvan hij niet helemaal wist hoe zijn vrienden daarop zouden reageren.  
"Lupos" zei Lily "Je had al lang in de klassenoudsten cabine moeten zijn" James was de enige die zag hoe Remus een klein beetje in elkaar gezakt was bij het woord 'klassenoudste', omdat Sirius verveelt naar Lily keek -hij had een reputatie hoog te houden- en Peter überhaupt geen kleine dingen zag. hij snapte mensen pas als ze precies zeiden wat ze bedoelden (wat nog al eens een probleem veroorzaakte met sarcasme) Peter had zelfs een keer gezegd dat hij wilde dat meisjes met borden om hun nek zouden rondlopen waarop stond wat ze ergens van vonden, in plaats van subtiele hints die Peter niet begreep te geven. daarna was hij vuurrood geworden toen hij zag hoe de andere drie naar hem keken.

"klassenoudste?" wekte Sirius James uit zijn gedachten.

"eh, had ik dat dan niet verteld?" zei Remus hoopvol.

"Nee!" riep Sirius "dat was belangrijk nieuws, weet je wel niet wat een uitkomst het is om een klassenoudste aan onze zijde te hebben?" hij was even vergeten dat Lily er ook nog was, wiens wenkbrauwen in sneltreinvaart onder haar pony verdwenen waren.

"Remus! je bent overgelopen naar de duistere zijde" riep James die vond dat hij ook een beidrage aan het gesprek moest geven "klassenoudste" zei hij hoofdschuddend "_klassenoudste_"

"Gaffel, _wij_ zijn de duistere zijde" legde Sirius uit.

"Da's waar, het punt is, maanling _is_ overgelopen," antwoordde James bloed sirieus

"Lupos" zei Lily, terwijl ze een blik in de richting van James en Sirius wierp die beiden wijselijk deed zwijgen.

"kom je nog mee?"

"eh... ja, oké" Remus viste een badge uit zijn zak en liep met een hulpeloos gebaar naar de andere, wat Peter overigens niet begreep, achter Lily aan.

Toen de twee goed en wel verdwenen was deed James zijn mond open om zich maar weer eens hardop af the vragen wat Lily toch had, maar zag de blik die Sirius hem zond en klapte zijn mond dicht om toch maar knorrig uit het raam te kijken.

Toen James het knorrig zijn opgaf, wat overigens niet lang duurde aangezien hij er en geen aandacht mee scheen te krijgen en eigenlijk helemaal geen zin had in chagrijnig zijn. Sirius was aan het vertelen over de laatste paar dagen van de vakantie die hij bij zijn nicht Andromeda doorgebracht had. Andromeda was Sirius' nicht en was zijn enige familie lid waarmee hij kon opschieten. Sirius en Peter waren inmiddels bij de een jarige dochter van Andromeda, Nymphadora, die er overigens van overtuigt was dat ze Dora heette en weigerde naar haar echte voornaam te luisteren. Sirius was vooral enthousiast over hoe Dora haar haar maar bleef veranderen. het was hetzelfde als Sirius' z'n haar geweest zo gauw ze hem gezien had, maar was een uur later alweer lang golvend en knalroze. Haar moeder, die tussen de dreuzels met Dora over straat moest was er minder blij mee. Het verhaal over Dora's haar bracht James plotseling op een idee.

James voelde zich geweldig, Lily had hem dan wel een dodelijke blik gezonden toen ze het roze haar van Sneep had opgemerkt, maar die kreeg hij zo vaak. Het was het waart geweest. Bovendien, een nieuw jaar, nieuwe kansen. misschien, heel misschien zou het hem eindelijk lukken om Lily een beetje te laten ontdooien. Hij ving een tweede blik op van Lily toen Sneep vloekte terwijl zijn haar groen werd en stelde zijn gedachte bij. misschien, heel misschien, had hij volgend jaar een kans. volgend jaar. hopelijk.

_okay, het duurde heeeeeeeeeeeeeel lang voor dat ik dit hoofdstuk er opgetrapt had, maar ik moest nog een beetje uitzoeken hoe ik iedereen moet schrijven. vooral van James en Sirius wist ik het niet zeker, Sirius wordt een beetje een of ander hysterisch kind bij mij als ik niet oppas. ik had ook niet zoveel tijd, wist niet wat ik moest gaan schrijven en moest de achtergrond karakters uitschrijven._

_dus._

_het was weer kort omdat ik er nu onderhand wel eens een hoofdstuk op wilde gooien en ik voor dit hoofdstuk geen inspiratie meer had (ik wilde het feestmaal het begin van het nieuwe hoofdstuk laten zijn, in JK rowling stijl) maar het volgende hoofdstuk zal er sneller op staan, daar is natuurlijk niet zo heel veel voor nodig :P_

_Er komen trouwens in ieder geval tot 2008 (als ik er dan nog aan schrijf dan) GEEN spoilers in voor boek zeven, zodat iedereen de kans krijgt om rustig boek 7 te lezen (2008 voor de mensen die HP 7 in het Nederlands willen lezen) als er dan een spoiler in staat maak ik voor een keer een uitzondering en zal ik dat bovenaan het hoofdstuk neerzetten._

_en oh ja: it's-the-princess-in-me en CeliaLauna HEEEEEEEEL erg bedankt voor reviewen :D:D ik werd er helemaal blij van :o)_


	4. hoofdstuk 3

Hoofdstuk 3:

Met een uitdrukkelijk lege maag keek James toe terwijl de Sorteerhoed zijn liedje zong. Opeens vroeg hij zich af of de sorteerhoed wel een hem was, voor het zelfde geld was het vrouwelijk. Dat zou in ieder geval de liedjes kunnen verklaren, waarvan hij ieder jaar weer hoopte dat ze niet door een mannelijk persoon werden geschreven. Al hoewel, de stem van de sorteerhoed was ook weer niet mannelijk. uiteindelijk besloot hij maar dat het onzijdig was.

Ondertussen zong de Sorteerhoed onverstoorbaar door. Toen de Sorteerhoed bij een stuk over Griffoendor aangekomen was begonnen de vier jongens luid te juichen. Waarna James weer onderuit zakte en zich weer begon te vervelen. toen de Sorteerhoed dan eindelijk klaar was met zingen, moesten de eerste jaars nog gesorteerd worden. James had eigenlijk gehoop dat ze dat dit jaar zouden vergeten, zodat hij alvast kon gaan eten.

"Aards, Kaylee" begon Anderling terwijl James teleurgesteld nog maar wat verder onderuit zakte op de bank, wat hij onderbrak om te juichen als er een eerste jaars in Griffoendor werd in gedeeld. En, samens met alleen Sirius omdat de rest zich daar iets te volwassen voor voelde, luid 'boe' te roepen als er iemand in Zwadderich werd ingedeelt. hierdoor hield hij overigens niet bijster veel tijd over om verveeld onderuit te zakken. In James' wereld duurde het een eeuwigheid tot alle eerstes jaars gesorteerd waren, en toen eindelijk "willsten, John" naar de huffelpuff tafel gestruikeld was stond Proffessor Perkamentus op om nog rustig een kletspraatje te houden.

"HONGER!" gilde Sirius door de zaal, waarop de halve zaal zich omkeerde om een blik op Sirius te werpen, een aantal meisjes vonden dat wel een goede smoes om verliefd naar hem te kijken. Sirius merkte het niet eens, hij had het te druk met verontwaardigd naar de lerarentafel te kijken. De leraren hadden blijkbaar besloten Sirius te negeren en Perkamentus ging rustig door met zijn preek. Sirius draaide zich weer om, en gromde chagerijnig iets onverstaanbaars.

"ETEN" riep James opgelucht, de andere drie jongens draaide zich vlug om en zagen dat inderdaad de hele tafel dan toch eindelijk afgeladen was met eten.

"Ihk whou, da ze eihelijh eenz eerz ehen zouhen doe eh dah paz soheehen" Zei Sirius even later toen hij z'n mond volgepropt had met eten. Peter knikte geestdriftig, terwijl hij had besloten dat eten opscheppen te lang duurde, en dus maar direct uit de schalen at. James keek niet op terwijl hij in record tijd zijn tweede bord naar binnen aan het schuiven was. Remus leek als enige nog wat tafelmanieren op te kunnen brengen, al at hij ook alsof zijn leven er vanaf hing. wat het overigens technisch gezien ook deed. Zo gauw de toetjes verschenen begonnen ze alle vier, en dan met name Sirius en Peter, weer vrolijk hun bord vol te stauwen.

Het duurde een eeuwigheid totdat ook Sirius en Peter uitgegeten waren, maar toen verdwenen ook de laatste kruimeltjes. Alhoewel Peter nog verdrietig de laatste hap van zijn stuk taart nakeek, waarvan hij nooit afscheid had kunnen nemen.

"ik hoop", zei Perkamentus die opgestaan was, "dat jullie allemaal voldaan zijn" hierop keek Peter nog eens verdrietig naar de plek waar het stuk taart gelegen had dat ondertussen wel opgeruimd zou worden door een huiself.

"en nu", ging Perkamentus verder "naar bed. Hoofdmonitoren en klassenoudsten, ga voorop en wijs de nieuwkomers de weg".

Met veel kabaal begonnen de leerlingen daarop op te staan en richting de deuren te schuifelen. Remus moppelde iets onverstaanbaars en wrong zich toen tussen de andere Griffoendor leerlingen door om voorop de eerste jaars de weg te gaan wijzen. James, Sirius en Peter sloften ondertussen rustig achter de rest aan.

In de leerlingenkamer kwamen ze Remus weer tegen en liepen ze met z'n vieren naar hun oude vertrouwde slaapzaal. Waar ze na praatten over eigenlijk helemaal niets, omdat er die dag niet bijster veel gebeurt was. Niet veel later lagen ze allemaal in bed.

James staarde naar het plafond van zijn hemelbed terwijl hij naar het luidruchtige gesnurk van Peter luisterde, dat abrupt ophield na een zachte plof. James ging er vanuit dat Sirius wel weer een kussen naar Peter's hoofd zou hebben gegooid. zoals normaal. Vakantie was leuk, maar toch was James blij om weer terug op Zweinstein te zijn.

_en de prijs voor snelste review gaat naar: _

_(tromgeroffel)_

_CeliaLauna! YAY!_

_Het nieuwe hoofdstuk zal er misschien net een uur opgestaan hebben toen ik die review binnen kreeg ik was dus niet de enige die in het holst van de nacht aan het stalken was :D_

_En de prijs voor de sloomste updater ooit?_

_ME!_

_again, sorry voor de slome updates, m'n inspiratie komt een beetje sloom op gang. daar komt bij dat ik vijf seizoenen Angel, anderhalf seizoen Supernatural, een seizoen Stargate SG-1 en een seizoen Stargate Atlantis nieuw op DVD heb (en die moet ik allemaal kijken, zielig hé?), het nieuwe seizoen Stargate Atlantis is begonnen (yay!) maar ik heb nog niet een aflevering gezien. en ik ben een week met school naar Barcalona geweest. _

_oh, en als ik tijd over heb maak ik ook nog wel eens huiswerk :P_

_Ik ben blijkbaar ook niet goed in lange hoofdstukken schrijven... nouja, maakt niet uit (voor mij dan P) Ik hoop m'n volgende hoofdstuk er sneller op te hebben, maar ik ga maar niet al te hard roepen dat ik 'm er snel op zal hebben. daar heb ik slechte ervaringen mee. ahem._

_En last but not least: weer heeeeeeeeeel erg bedankt voor de reviews :D:D en de mensen die Walk Away bij hun favorieten gezet hebben, ook bedankt _


End file.
